Mi vida secreta
by Dameli Frost
Summary: Soy una chica algo torpe y despistada, bueno eso es lo que todos creen, pero las apariencias engañan. Una loca parodia de Amy, Reí, Lita y Mina.


Hola soy Dameli Frost y aquí traigo este pequeño fic, ojala y les guste y dejen review. Y pues ahí les encargo jejeje.

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme. Bueno Bye. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

 _Capítulo 1_

Un día Normal.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 14 años, soy una chica pésima para la escuela y algo torpe y despistada, bueno eso es lo que todos creen, porque en realidad tengo un pequeño secreto.

Soy una super agente con habilidades extraordinarias que pertenece a una élite de investigación, diseñada para proteger al mundo de amenazas terroristas. Dispuesta a pelear y encerrar a todos aquellos rufianes que amenacen con romper esto que protegemos.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Una misión? Si pasame los datos, yo me encargo. Ya sabes que para eso estoy. - Ella es el cerebro de toda esta organización, es una chica super increíble e inteligente, que estudia en una escuela para chicos genios, su único problema es que vive sola, y diariamente tiene que venir a comer a mi casa porque no sabe ni freír un huevo. Es un verdadero caos. Si así es Lita, una chica inteligente y despistada igual que yo.

\- Hmm esa misión, ¿Cómo atrapare a Tuxido Mask? Es un terrorista muy escurridizo e implacable... Y sexy - Pero que rayos pienso, este hombre es un terrorista, un criminal.

\- Serena ¿Ya lo encontraste? - Me pregunto Amy por el micrófono, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- No Amy, aún estoy en eso. - Respondí.

\- ¡Pero que rayos estas esperando! ¡Muévete! ¡Eres una lenta! - Me gritó... Ash como odio eso, ella es la temperamental chica que se cree muy lista y ruda, pero en realidad su punto fuerte es que es muy intuitiva, que cree que todo se resuelve con violencia.

\- Ya dejala tranquila, Amy no la estés poniendo nerviosa, ella pronto lo resolverá, siempre lo hace. - Dijo Rei, la clásica chica tierna y amable. Siempre buscando que reine la paz.

\- Si Amy... Ya déjala que trabaje, o no encontraremos a ese odioso hombre, quiero acabar esta misión lo más rápido posible, ya me fastidio todo esto y quiero terminar ese pastel que estoy preparando. - Y esa es Mina la temperamental cocinera de todo este grupo de locos, somos un verdadero caos, una bomba de tiempo que lo único que lo une es preservar la paz.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo encontré! Vamos chicas pónganse sus armaduras y vengan pronto. - Les dije, eso de ser la más entrenada en pelea y mi super agilidad e inteligencia me había convertido en su líder, la verdad todas eramos tan distintas que nos complementamos perfectamente.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Eres una lenta! ¡Tardaste demasiado! - Me grito Amy.

\- ¡Amy! ¡Lo bueno es que lo hayo! Dejala. - Dijo Rei.

\- Vamos chicas duro con él y mucha suerte, yo les cuido las espaldas desde el centro de operaciones. - Dijo Lita con su acostumbrada eficiencia.

Por Dios que hombre tan guapo, no puedo creer que este despiadado terrorista me este poniendo nerviosa.

\- Tuxido Mask, date por vencido, entregate a la policía. Si cooperas podré ayudarte a que reduzcan tu sentencia. - Le grité, y el me miró con burla.

\- No chiquita esto no lo verán tus ojos, así que ven por mi si quieres atrapar me. - Se enfundó en una armadura, con unos propulsores que lo elevaron por los aires, yo lo vi asombrada y use la sofisticada armadura diseñada por mi amiga genio.

\- Pues no escaparas - Y volé tras él. Peleamos armadura contra armadura, y debo decir que me fascina sus azules ojos que se veían tras el casco de la armadura.

\- Auch, eso dolió, pagarás por ello. - Le dije con rabia, desde el suelo. ¡Oh por Dios! Me distraje, y me derribó. ¡Maldición!

\- Jeje te dije que no podías detenerme, eres muy guapa pero no me lograrás derrotar con tus encantos, ni con tus sofisticados juguetes. - Dijo con cinismo, mientras se quitaba el casco de su armadura, y me daba un beso apasionado.

\- Serena deja de jugar con él y vamos a acabarlo, deje un pastel en la lumbre. - Dijo Mina con fastidio.

\- Si ya voy, alisten sus armas a darle todas juntas, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, ya me fastidio este jueguito. - Dijo Amy.

\- Si Serena, yo te apoyo. - Dijo Rei.

\- Ok, yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto contigo. Lastima guapo. -

Unimos nuestras armaduras y lo rodeamos, no fue fácil porque era un verdadero contrincante, digno oponente de nosotras. Pero no pude seguir jugando con él, lo noqueamos con un golpe en la cabeza y por fin pudimos encerrarlo.

Cuando lo vi tras las rejas, me acerque a el con lentitud. Como pantera midiendo a su presa.

Sus fríos y azules ojos me miraban con despreció, hipnotizándome.

Lo bese, con fiereza y después le di una bofetada.

\- Esto es para que sepas que soy yo la que decide quien me besa. ¡Imbécil! . Te quedarás guardado una temporada, pero no te preocupes, yo te traeré revistas y porque no, tal vez puedas recibir algo más. - Dije con picardía.

\- Yo no necesito visita conyugal niña. - Dijo con cinismo y despreció.

\- Ash, pues no es eso lo que te ofrecía, eran cigarros. Imbecil. - Es odioso y guapo amo su forma de ser.

Sali de ahí con el corazón acelerado y las rodillas temblando por la ira. Era un estúpido arrogante.

-Misión cumplida chicas, y Mina, si ese pastel no se quema, yo quiero una rebanada. -

\- Bueno pues a festejar vamos todos a casa de Mina amo su comida. - Dijo Rei con mucho ánimo.

\- Si vamos, vamos. - Dijo Mina.

Hmm bueno me despido, debo festejar con mis compañeras, otra exitosa misión.

Este fue un día normal, en la vida de esta despistada agente secreta. Los veo en otra chocó aventura de esta organización secreta con esta desquiciada bomba de tiempo.

Chao.

Se despide la despistada Serena Tsukino, Super Agente Secreta. Pero shhhh no se lo digan a nadie.

¿QUÉ LES PARECE? ¿LA SIGO? BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS..


End file.
